PTB Homework 2014
by OhGeeFantasy
Summary: This is where I will post all my 2014 PTB Smut U homework. I welcome and appreciate all constructive criticism. Thank you and enjoy.
1. Nomad Love - Outtake

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight characters. I own the plot. **

**Emmett/Bella Rated: M**

**Nomad Love Outtake – What if Emmett would have stayed in Mississippi with Bella? **

The sun was just kissing the horizon, casting an orange and yellow glow through the trees when Emmett arrived home. When he walked into the front room of the old farmhouse, he heard muffled sounds of water running upstairs in the bathroom. He smiled to himself, remembering why he purchased this property in the first place.

The reason he bought the white two-story with a wraparound porch was because he loved the smile that played on Bella's face when she saw the claw foot tub for the very first time. Out of all the features in the house, the tub was her favorite. The farmhouse was his gift to her when they married, surprising her on their wedding night.

Emmett worked hard running cattle, fixing fence, and managing a farm. He loved working for old man Calvert, but he looked forward to the end of his work day the most. Knowing what was waiting for him when he returned home made him work that much harder to get his chores done. Kicking off his work boots signified that his work day was done.

On the evenings Emmett worked late on the farm down the road, he knew where to find his wife. Bubble baths were her favorite way to relax and unwind. He understood and loved the fact that Bella looked forward to her little slice of heaven each night because his piece of heaven was watching her in that tub. The running water heard overhead was his clue to come on upstairs.

His footsteps were deliberate as he strode toward the stairs leading to his girl. Emmett peeled his shirt off as he took the steps two at a time, and he had the first two buttons of his jeans already unfastened when he made it to the doorway of the bathroom.

"Hey sugar," Bella purred, giving Emmett a demure smile when he came into view. Bella's southern accent captured Emmett's attention the day he hopped off that eighteen-wheeler looking for a job. She was beautiful inside and out, still making his heart pound even after two years.

"Damn." He paused. "You are a sight for sore eyes," Emmett said, leaning his tired but aroused body against the door frame, taking in the beautiful sight of his wife lying in the fragrant, frothy water. His hard working hands found purchase deep in the pockets of his Levi's, accentuating the large bulge in between them.

"Join me?"

"I'll watch for now." He licked his bottom lip, enjoying the show in front of him. "Show me," he told her.

The lavender scent in the room combined with the candle light and the steam made Bella's movements in the water even sexier. The vein on the side of Emmett'sthick neck pulsated quickly as Bella leisurely cupped warm water from her bubble bath, letting it slowly trickle through her fingers over her silky skin. Each time the sudsy water streamed down her ample chest and over her pert, rosy nipples, it elicited a groan from Emmett, and his eyes grew heavy with desire.

The little outdated jam box that was sitting on the hamper played soft music, making the moment even more erotic. Bella's body swayed in time to the slow rhythm filtering into the room. Her hands skimmed down her belly until one became hidden under the water and the other came back up to play with her nipple. Small ripples gave away exactly what was going on under the bubbles and between her sweet legs.

Long, deep inhales and slow releases of breath kept Emmett rooted in his voyeuristic spot by the door. He knew what was next. This was his favorite part. This was how Bella planned on getting him into the tub; he knew that, and it worked everytime. Emmett withdrew his hands from his pockets to finish unbuttoning his Levi's and then pulled them down just until his cock sprung free. Gripping himself in his hand, he stroked up and down his hard shaft while watching his wife play with herself.

"This never gets old, baby,"Emmett admitted, his hand squeezing his cock, pumping it from base to tip, in a slow agonizing pace. Bella saw the tip of it glisten in the dim light.

Arching her back in pleasure while her fingers rubbed lightly between her folds, her other hand played and pulled at her nipple, drawing Emmett forward.

"Come for me, baby," He demanded. He stood by the side of the tub, gaining a bird's eye view of what was under the dissipating bubbles. He watched as the tips of two fingers slipped inside her pussy.

"Get in with me?"

Emmett shook his head. "I love watching you. You know that."

Eyes fixed firmly on her husband's hand stroking his cock, Bella ignored his demand and rose to her knees, her fingers still deep within her warm pussy. Emmett's thick length is staring her in the face, just like she wanted. She slid her fingers from her warm folds and wrapped them around her husband's hard cock.

"I want you, sugar."

Biting her lip and looking up through her pretty brown lashes, she saw him nod in approval.

Taking just the tip of his length into her mouth, she teased the head with her tongue.

"Oh, fuck," Emmett groaned when her tongue made contact for the first time.

Bella giggled to herself, knowing just how to play her husband and get what she wanted, and what she wanted was him in the tub that he insisted was too little for his manly stature, because his feet hung over the edge.

She didn't care though.

Bella wanted him under her while she rode his cock. She didn't need to be submerged in water to enjoy what she had in mind. She wanted to bring him to the brink, and she knew he would be putty in her hands.

"Don't stop." His moans grew louder and she quit sucking to quiet his voice.

"Shush, sugar." She smiled and then wrapped her mouth around his length once more, this time taking him deeper. Her tongue massaged up and down the now slick skin of his rigid hard-on.

His thumbs rubbed gently on her hollowed out cheeks while his fingers gripped her head, holding her in place as his pleasure escalated. Tendrils of hair escaped her ponytail, making her look even sexier to him. He swiped a piece back and then pulled himself out of her mouth, making a popping sound.

"I need you, baby," Emmett said as he pushed his jeans and boxers to the floor, stepping out of them. He took a hold of her hand, pulling her to her feet so that he could get in the warm water behind her.

"Come 'mere," Emmett said as his hands ghosted over her curvy hips and settled on her ass. Bella closed her eyes and tipped her head back silently asking for his lips.

Their tongues tasted, lips lingered as they greedily took from each other. It had been hours since the sweet goodbye kiss he placed on her lips this morning as she lay in their bed sound asleep.

"I love you," Bella said, running her fingers through his light brown hair, twisting his locks around one of her fingers.

"I've always loved you, even from the moment you first eye-fucked me in the gas station," he chuckled, tilting his back, laughing at his own joke a little louder than he should have. Just then, a tiny blood curdling scream wafted from down the hallway.

Shaking her head, Bella's shoulders drooped in defeat. "You woke the baby."

"I'm sorry, baby." He leaned down to capture his sweet girl's sweet lips. "I'll get him. You relax and then join us in bed."

Nodding her head and smiling, she slinked back down into the water. Emmett dried his feet as the cries in the nursery grew louder. He muttered "I'm coming," trying to hurry to get his son.

Wrapping the towel around his waist and quickly walking out of the bathroom, he asked his wife, "Seriously. How does he always know when to cock-block?"

Bella laughed at Emmett's flustered words and his deflating hard-on. "Sixth sense?"


	2. By the Light of the Campfire

**PTB SMUT UNIVERSITY **

**Homework Assignment #1 **

**By the Light of the Campfire**

He twirls me around the bonfire, the firelight flickering, and we dance as if we don't have a care in the world. His hair shines more bronze in the orange hue of the flames, silky and slightly longer than when I first met him. His muscles taut from hiking trips through the piney trails and other camp activities he guided. Edward, three years my senior, has stolen my heart and my virginity during the summer of 2014 at Camp Camden.

Smoky essence of the burnt wood spiraling to the heavens clings to every fiber of my being, bringing back memories of camping trips with my family. Back then it meant roasting marshmallows, making sweet, gooey S'mores—tummy aches from eating too many, and bug bites on skinny ankles. But inhaling the familiar scent means something entirely different in this moment; it is secret looks, hidden smiles, and sweet belly-nervous anticipation.

This is no weekend camping trip though; it's our entire summer.

Knowing the scent of the fire will linger on me far longer than our tryst in the woods makes my smile falter.

I never want these moments to end.

I keep telling myself that the connection we have formed and the memories we are making are so deep that the miles between us won't matter—until we can see one another again. But a niggling ache surfaces when I start thinking of our impending separation. The inevitability of when Edward and I have to part to go home makes me uneasy.

Edward's large hand captures my smaller one, coaxing me gently from our friends, bringing me to our secret hide away. His soft lips touch my ear whispering, "_We have the evening together,"_ giving butterflies flight in my middle. I know our time is limited tonight because our duties as camp counselors are never-ending.

The kids will miss us before long.

Occasionally, we have backup help in the form of entertainment provided by Emmett and Alice—a diversion for our lovemaking.

The tilt of Edward's smile is mischievous when we make it to our niche between the towering pines. I feel insignificant amongst the trees while feeling exactly the opposite under the arm of the boy who towers over me. He twirls me in graceful circles to the musical sounds coming from the glowing logs. Light on my toes, like feathers floating in a breeze, we show our love through fluid movements in the dark of the night. Movements taught to me over the last few months by the boy with the mossy green eyes.

He ends our dance by bringing me to his solid chest, and I know he feels the beat of my heart as his arms hug me tight, and I can hear his pulse under my ear.

"Just breathe," he says.

And I do, burying my nose into his chest. I want him more than the breath I just took.

The wicked heat rising off of the charred logs does nothing more than intensify the moment when he leans down, resting his forehead against mine.

"I couldn't wait another minute for time alone with you. It's our last night here, babe."

The endearing name he only calls me when we are alone sends a trail of goose bumps down my body and puts a bittersweet ache in my heart.

I nod, looking into eyes that match the color of the pine trees surrounding us. The man had captured my attention the day I stepped off the bus at camp. His stance had commanded authority, but his eyes had told a different tale.

Playful.

Funny.

Sexy.

The connection between us from the first moment my feet hit the dusty gravel, I knew this summer would be unforgettable. If I could write a fairytale, this would be it. Edward, my prince, will forever change me.

Soft cotton brushes my skin as he peels my sundress from my body with nervous gentle hands. Soft mounds and pink nipples greet him, earning me a lustful gaze.

"What?" I ask as my eyes lower, suddenly taking an interest of the dried pine needles beneath my feet. I tuck my bottom lip between my teeth, still shy when Edward undresses me.

My eyes meet his when the pad of his index finger lifts my chin. My answer comes in the form of a slight shake of his head with lips pursed together as if he's trying to be strong.

"Don't. It's just me."

Edward's thumb grazes one of my protruding nipples followed by his hot mouth capturing the other.

"I'm going to miss your mouth," I confess with short intakes of air. His lips are all consuming, teasing and gentle on my sensitive nipple.

Releasing the nipple he's worshiping with his tongue, he asks, "and that's all?"

"Well … I might miss this too." My hand travels slowly down his chest, nervous at how bold I am in this moment. When my fingers leisurely pass over the button of his cargo shorts, stopping on his erection, I steal a glance at him through my dark brown lashes.

"Hmm. That's all I am to you? A piece of meat?" He smiles, teasing me, his hand pressing my hand into the hardness covered by his cargos, making my heart skip a beat.

I shake my head. Edward knows how I feel. Lord, he feels the same way. We declared our love for one another three weeks ago over a leftover brownie Shelly Cope gave Edward from the camp kitchen.

"I'll miss the treats you seem to acquire for us too." I giggle as his long fingers tickle my sides, making me squeal and squirm from his touch.

Scooping me up into his arms, Edward walks us to underneath one of the trees close by, lying me down on the soft blanket he must have stashed earlier when he started the bonfire. Taking the hem of his camp tee, he pulls it off in one quick motion, tossing it aside. His long, lean body hovers inches above me, and I ache for the delicious weight of him.

"Don't forget about us," he tells me, kissing my lips softly before our bodies make contact.

"Never," I whisper, my love evident.

My hands rub soothing patterns over his shoulder blades, his lips kiss at my hairline, and then my hands ghost down lower to the band of his cargos. Tears pool in the corner of my eyes when it finally hits me that this is the last rendezvous Edward will be taking me on this summer. If what he tells me is true, then I have nothing to worry about, but the next time I'll see him will be many months away, making my tears spill over the rim of my eyes.

Edward catches a tear with his thumb, wiping away the evidence of my emotions. "I love you," he whispers the soft words in my ear and then kisses just below on my neck. "Don't cry."

"I love you too, and I can't help it."

I reach to unfasten his shorts, incapable of waiting any longer to feel him pressing into me. His hands help with the button, but I manage the zipper on my own. My hands slip into the fabric at his hips, pushing it, smoothing a path down his muscled thighs, taking his boxers down as I go.

As he sits up to remove his clothing completely, he stares into my eyes. No words are needed; I can see the love. Licking his lips as he discards the material gripped in his hand, he lays beside me. His fingers are rough from his work here at the camp, but I welcome all the feelings he's providing. With each trail down my chest to my belly button and then back up again, he creates arousing sensations deep within my core. The sweet taste of his tongue as he explores my mouth is intoxicating, making my sex weep with desire.

"I'll miss your tongue too," I admit quietly.

There's suddenly a glimmer in his eyes, and his body covers mine once again, this time kissing a path to where I want him the most. I close my eyes tightly. Edward has never kissed me there, and I don't know what to expect. His elbows nudge my legs apart as his hands wrap around my thighs. I feel completely open, nothing hidden from his beautiful eyes. An intimate cry escapes my mouth as Edward's tongue touches my outer lips for the first time. I hear him inhale, taking in the scent of my arousal and then moan when his tongue delves deeper into my folds.

His tongue is soft as he circles and explores my most sacred area. An overwhelming feeling of giving myself completely to the one I love deepens in this very moment. There is nothing else to discover about me; he already knows all my secrets, dreams and aspirations.

My body starts to tremble as he makes love to me with his tongue. The quick movements in and out of my body make me groan.

"That's it." He stops just long enough to coax me with his words.

Two of Edward's fingers take the place of his tongue and pump in a rhythm that matches the flicking of his tongue on my clit.

"Don't stop," I plead. And he doesn't. My hands grab at Edward's silky hair, keeping him firmly where I need him. The sensation is something I've never felt before. It's different than when we make love in the traditional way. This is much more intimate with his nose buried into my mound and my legs spread wide while his tongue loves me between my sensitive folds. His fingers are doing their part by rubbing and pressing into me bringing me to an ultimate high.

My screams of passion echo through the woods, and momentarily I hope no one can hear how much I am enjoying our last time together. But those thoughts are quickly forgotten when I'm soaring much higher than the trees surrounding our little blanket as my orgasm rocks me to my core. My body arches and my thighs squeeze around Edward's head as my insides pulse around his fingers.

Tears slide down my face from the intense connection between me and my lover. He withdraws his fingers from me and smooths his hands over the dips of my hip bones and then up towards the swell of my boobs.

"I've wanted to try that for a while now," Edward admits as he scoots his body up until we are face to face.

"I … I'm glad you did," I say, still trying to catch my breath. Our lips are inches apart, and I can smell my musky scent when his breath washes over me.

"I should have done that a lot sooner."

I feel the heat rise in my cheeks because I agree. After feeling how soft and gentle his mouth was on my sensitive flesh, I want to do that more—lots more. But I know this is the first and last time that will happen until we can meet again.

Sensing my sadness, he says, "This isn't the last time I'll taste you on my tongue." His arm braces the weight of his body as his hips move back and forth, rubbing his hardness between my folds. His fingers thread through my hair as he enters my slick body, his thumb circling at my temple.

"Promise?" I whisper into the night. I take in every minute of what's happening between us and place it into a mental folder, hoping this isn't the last of anything but the start of our forever. The kisses he leaves on my skin start out soft before escalating into frenzied nips and sucks as his hips move faster, seeking more friction.

Long fingers leave my hair to grab for my leg, placing it over his shoulder. Holding me tightly, he pants loudly in my ear, matching my moans of pleasure.

"Come for me, babe." He sucks my nipple into his mouth, holding it with his teeth as his tongue swirls around my hardened peak, making me arch my back in ecstasy. His hips are still grinding into me; he's deep inside my body pumping frantically, trying to satisfy us both. I'm not sure if it's the realization that I may never feel this again but all my nerve endings are turned on high. I come with an earth shattering cry, releasing every bit of emotion I'm feeling. My nails dig into the soft skin of his back trying to pull him closer to me.

"Fuck," Edward cries, his eyes shut as his orgasm rips through him. He throbs as my body milks and accepts every drop of his release. He kisses the side of my neck as he relaxes.

"Don't think we're done," he whispers, sending chills and thrills from my head to my toes. "Our night has just begun.

I'll never forget the soothing sounds of the forest as Edward lays his head on my chest, hugging me into his body after our night of lovemaking. These are the sounds and the scents I'll always want to remember when I go camping. The S'mores and bug bites taking second fiddle to the delicious memories of us by the campfire.


End file.
